1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotor, and more particularly but not exclusively, to a rotor for use in high speed applications.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
High speed rotors have been proposed for use in a number of applications particularly as electric motor/generators. They can act as a motor or generator depending on whether electrical energy is being fed into or extracted from an electrical coil on a stator associated with the rotor. Such an arrangement is proposed for example in FR 2614367 as a means of energy storage and conversion.
Prior art rotors for motor/generator applications have constructions which are not ideal for high speed applications.